


I love you because-...

by Anonymous



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pet Names, Sunny just generally has anxiety, implied Kel neurodivergent because comfort headcanon, oh and trans Kel too, the idea of Kel calling Sunny 'sun-bun' sends me to the astral plane i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SUNNY and KEL have been dating for a couple months, but SUNNY's self doubt and anxiety get the best of him sometimes.
Relationships: Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	I love you because-...

knock, knock, knock.

the door always knocked so loudly. the house always echoed its knocks, louder, longer. like it was taunting him.

knock, knock, knock.

a fist slamming against the wood rhythmically, three times before trying again.  
SUNNY didnt like answering the door. he didnt like pressing his eye against the peephole to see the other side, see who was there that he might disappoint if he couldnt courage himself up that day to do it.

knock, knock, knock-  
“hey, Sun-bun~! are you hoooome? its KEL!” a bright voice sang from the other side, and SUNNY could physically feel himself relax a little more, especially at the use of that pet name- ‘sun-bun’. it was a little embarrassing, but SUNNY liked it nonetheless.

he and KEL had been together for a couple months now. SUNNY was a little surprised himself, really- he was so quiet, kept to himself mostly, introverted. but KEL was a complete opposite, full of energy and happiness, always active and on the move.

the thing SUNNY was the most surprised about, though, was that someone actually loved him.

“i know you werent feeling well yesterday, so i just thought i’d check on you today! its a-okay if youre not feeling up to hanging out, though! just make sure youre being safe!” KEL called again, taking SUNNY out of his thought process. yesterday he was feeling more down that most days, and preferably wanted to stay alone. he was undoubtedly grateful for the concern KEL always showed for him, though. it made SUNNY feel a little bit better about himself.

hesitantly, he gripped the cold metal of the door handle and turned it, cracking it open a little to peek his head out from the other side.

KEL was smiling brightly at him- he was wearing one of SUNNY’s sweaters, which was a little bit small on him, but he still looked good.  
“well theres my handsome man~! hey babe! are you feeling better today?”

“... a little” SUNNY said softly, accentuating the words with a slight nod.

“ah, thats so great! are you feeling good enough to hang out? it can be inside or outside, whatever you want~”

SUNNY seemed to contemplate the words for a moment before stepping aside behind the door and opening it more, allowing KEL inside. 

the boys smile seemed to just grow wider, hopping inside happily as SUNNY shut the door behind him.

“you look so great today, SUNNY! i really like that shirt on you, hehe~” KEL complimented as he spin around, the shirt in question being a black long sleeved t-shirt that had small stars scattered over it.  
KEL seemed to start to reach for SUNNY’s hand, but quickly stopped himself.

“permission?” he asked with a smile, and SUNNY nodded, feeling KEL hold onto his hand almost instantly. KEL’s hand was warm, though his palm was a little rough from sports. SUNNY’s hands were usually cold, and though his skin was mostly soft, the tips of his fingers were pretty calloused from the violin.

KEL leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, SUNNY feeling his own cheeks warm up, as a small smile form at the corners of his lips.

“hehe~ theres that cute smile! do you wanna play some videogames? oh, or or-! theres a new episode of Capt. Spaceboy, it was on last night! i didnt watch it though, cause i wanted to watch it with you..! I sure was tempted though.. I heard the new episode focuses on Pluto, and you know he’s my favorite character! He’s so cool!! Such an inspiration..”

SUNNY listened to KEL ramble- the boy did this a lot, going on tangents and talking for a while about the things that he liked or were interested in. Some people found it annoying, but SUNNY thought it was admirable with how openly KEL spoke his mind. That was one of the things SUNNY liked about him, among other things. He was energetic.. friendly.. helpful.. funny..  
what was SUNNY, then?

He hadnt noticed when KEL stopped talking until the brown haired boy squeezed his hand a little bit- it was a small grounding technique they used from time to time in small situations.  
“hey, are you okay, SUNNY?” KEL asked now. SUNNY was usually quiet, yes, and KEL didnt mind that, but right now seemed.. off.

SUNNY’s eyes cast downward, feeling guilty now. KEL gave him time to talk, but he didnt, so the other continued.  
“is it okay if you show me your arms?” KEL asked. SUNNY was hesitant to oblige, but it would make his boyfriend worry more if he said no.

SUNNY lifted the right sleeve of his shirt, old scars over the skin, and repeated the process with the left sleeve.  
KEL smiled a little. “I'm really proud of you for staying clean for so long, SUNNY, you know that? Youre so strong!” he encouraged him. It helped a little.

SUNNY let the sleeves drop again, but he was still avoiding eye contact.  
“so, do you wanna tell me whats wrong? or do you want to do something to distract you?” KEL said patiently- of course he would want SUNNY to tell him what was the matter, but it wasnt his choice. it was SUNNY’s.

“why.. why do you like me, KEL? what good do i give you. youre always doing nice things for me.making sure im okay. i just dont.. do anything for you in return. isnt that annoying?” SUNNY sighed after a brief moment of silence. he felt ashamed to look up at KEL after saying that, but he didnt need to to know what face he was making. he probably looked hurt, didnt he? SUNNY was nothing hut a nuisance that hurt people, after all. he was useless. no, less than useless. he was sick.

“what in the world are you talking about, SUNNY?” KEL said softly, gently taking the others hand to hold again. “being in love doesnt mean there needs to be a purpose to it, it doesnt mean i need something in return, its just because i love you for you..!” KEL insisted, and SUNNY could tell he was really speaking from the heart, but…

the boy caught on to his doubt, and continued.  
“well… you also do so much for me that I'm grateful for, y’know! oh, like helping me on homework that i dont understand, youre so smart!! and you always bring your first aid kit when you come to my basketball practices and games! and you.. also listen to me when i ramble on about things..! it means a lot to have someone to listen to, even if it seems boring to other people, cause it's important to me..! yknow? and when i'm feeling dysphoric too.. you know just what to say to make me feel comfortable!" KEL went on, easily listing just a couple of the things that SUNNY does for him, the things SUNNY didnt realize.

SUNNY finally let his eyes wander back upwards, hesitantly, and KEL was smiling at him. he didnt look angry, nor hurt, but he looked truly happy when talking about SUNNY.  
the black hair boy silently crept forward and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him as his own wordless way of saying ‘thank you’, or ‘i love you’.

KEL hugged him back tightly, kissing the top of his head with a bright smile. “i love you sooo much, SUNNY! dont ever doubt it, okay~? now c’mon, lets go watch Capt. Spaceboy!”


End file.
